Como posso te salvar, Rika?
by Braunjakga
Summary: Yamasaki investiga sobre a misteriosa doença que afeta Rika e descobre mais do que pretendia descobrir sobre seu motorista e sobre sua esposa. Como Yamasaki vai reagir ao descobrir a verdade? Isso vai afetar de forma definitiva a sua visão de mundo, sua visão da esposa e da pobre Rika… - Rika&Yamasaki


Como faço pra te salvar, Rika!?

Escrita por Braunjakga

One-shot para o aniversário da Rika Sasaki

Publicada simultaneamente no social spirit e Fanfiction ponto net

(e somente nesses sites, qualquer outro site que tenha texto semelhante é plágio e não faz sob minha autorização!)

Shipper: Yamasaki/Rika

Sinopse: Yamasaki investiga sobre a misteriosa doença que afeta Rika e descobre mais do que pretendia descobrir sobre seu motorista e sobre sua esposa. Como Yamasaki vai reagir ao descobrir a verdade? Isso vai afetar de forma definitiva a sua visão de mundo, sua visão da esposa e da pobre Rika…

Gênero: Drama, Romance

Classificação: Para maiores de 16 anos

Spoiler: Todo o anime e o mangá de Sakura Card Captors!

Disclaimer: Yamasaki e Rika não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, não seriam tão desimportantes ao longo da história, principalmente a Rika; eu criaria um #TeamSakura e outro #TeamSyaoran, só pra dar empolgação pra história. Todos os créditos são dessas quatro maravilhas dos mangás:

Ageha Ookawa

Michi Nekoi

Satsuki Igarashi

Mokona

Feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos como uma homenagem ao grupo CLAMP e aos personagens de Sakura Card Captors (e aos vinte anos da publicação de Sakura Card Captors pela Nakayoshi).

Notas iniciais do autor: História totalmente UA, só pra dar destaque pro pobre do Yamasaki e da Rika que lamentavelmente não tem muito espaço durante a série (e nem no coração dos fãs. Aproveitem!

Osaka, 24 de junho de 1870

Syaoran chegou apressado na casa da sua noiva. Como sempre, ela saía com tudo daquela casa e corria para abraçá-lo forte, não importa se estivesse sujo ou limpo, bem ou mal cheiroso. Era o cheiro dele, a sujeira que ele tinha feito, era do homem que amava e isso já bastava.

O rapaz não gostava daquele exagero todo da moça em público, era mais por causa da presença e olhares dos vizinhos naquele cortiço de Osaka, mas dentro daquela casa, das quatro paredes… a mão ardia na hora da "lapada" e não tinha timidez não; ele dava carta branca para ela fazer o que quisesse (Era a privacidade deles e ninguém tinha nada a ver com isso!)

Eles entraram na casa e tiveram uma conversa séria na mesa:

– Meiling, precisamos conversar.

– Conversar o quê, Sholan, você tá me assustando com esse tom…

– É que o patrão Yamasaki tá muito desconfiado da patroa e acha que eu sou cúmplice dela…

– Você é Sholan! – Meiling sorriu.

– Não ri, Meiling! Isso é sério. A gente tem que parar com isso, a gente tá arruinando a vida daquela mulher, e o patrão tá com a pulga atrás da orelha…

– O que você sugere então?

– A gente vai fugir daqui hoje a noite mesmo. Vamos pra Tóquio, Nagoya, Kyoto, qualquer canto longe daqui…

– E como a gente vai se virar, Sholan? Eu tenho emprego aqui, você também. Se a gente larga tudo assim do nada eu não sei se a gente vai arranjar emprego em outro canto desse país…

– A gente arranja sim, Meiling! Você já tem sua experiência de padaria e eu a de motorista. A gente só tem o que a gente sabe. Eu só sei que a gente tem que parar com essa loucura de envenenar a Rika Sasaki… você não concorda? Não somos assassinos e temos o bastante pro nosso casamento! Não precisamos fazer mais isso!

Enquanto Syaoran falava com a noiva, uma pessoa escutava toda a conversa da fresta da janela. Ele partiu furioso para a entrada do casebre e arrombou a porta com tudo, agarrando o pescoço de Syaoran ao entrar:

– O que você disse aí, canalha! Vocês estão envenenando a Rika Sasaki? Vocês são loucos, são? – Disse um furioso Yamasaki.

– Larga ele, não faz isso com ele não, ele não fez nada… – Dizia Meiling, agarrando e puxando o braço de Yamasaki.

– Cala a boca, vagabunda! – Yamasaki deu um tapa em Meiling com a mão esquerda. Syaoran ficou louco vendo a noiva ser agredida por outro homem e meteu um soco no nariz do patrão. Yamasaki ficou surpreso com a atitude do funcionário, retornou o soco e logo disparou:

– Você está demitido! Eu vou tratar de perseguir vocês por todas essas terras! Vocês não vão ter mais paz no Japão!

– Pois o senhor vai perder a vida da Rika se fizer isso! Não é o senhor quem vai me demitir, é a Senhora Chiharu! – Esbravejou Syaoran.

Vendo que a vida de Rika era mais importante do que perseguir um funcionário, Yamasaki respirou fundo e sentou-se na mesa:

– Me fala… como eu posso salvar a Rika?

Percebendo que o parão realmente se acalmou, Syaoran saiu da postura de luta que estava e teve uma conversa séria com o patrão:

– Eu também quero sair dessa loucura toda… entenda que eu também não suporto mais isso tudo!

– Que loucura é essa que você está falando?

– Da loucura que a sua esposa fez com que eu e minha noiva se envolvesse! Ela nos ameaçou, nos chantageou, nos encurralou! Entenda que somos tão vítimas como o senhor!

– E o que ela fez para acabar com Rika?

– Ela importa um veneno da Alemanha junto com os vestidos e joias que ela compra….

– Depois você entrega o veneno pra sua noiva e ela coloca no pão! Pelo Imperador! – Interrompeu Yamasaki, estupefato com a revelação. Syaoran e Meiling ficaram calados e cabisbaixos. Yamasaki continuou:

– Não sei quando vocês começaram com essa loucura, mas poderiam ter parado a qualquer momento!

– E como se para uma loucura dessas quando se está em um país que você nem conhece direito e você pensa que há uma pessoa que gosta de você! Ela confia em você, cuida de você, te promove, te reconhece e te ajuda! Ela me atou nesse laço invisível de dever e obrigação e aqui eu estou! Devendo até a alma pra aquela mulher! Agora eu só quero ser livre e me casar em paz com a minha noiva! – Disse firme Syaoran para Yamasaki.

Yamasaki sentiu as palavras de Syaoran dentro de si, percebeu o gênio cruel da esposa nas palavras daquele homem e se acalmou um pouco. Pediu um copo de água à Meiling, pensou um pouco e disse:

– Quanto falta pra vocês terem o bastante para se casarem?

– Bem… acho que 1000 libras, é o que precisamos pra comprar uma casa em Hong Kong e… fazer os outros preparativos do casamento…. – Disse Syaoran, com olhos firmes e sinceros para o patrão. Yamasaki retirou um papel e caneta do bolso e se pôs a escrever, intrigando o casal de chineses. Ao terminar, Yamasaki voltou-se para eles e disse:

– Leve isso ao banco, retirem 2000 libras da minha conta e sejam felizes! – Yamasaki pegou o chapéu que estava no chão e partiu.

Ao ver Yamasaki sair, Meiling pulou de alegria e abraçou Syaoran com mais força ainda:

– Sholan, Sholan! Agora vamos poder voltar pra casa!

– Não tão rápido, Meiling. Tenho uns negócios a tratar com algumas pessoas de Nagoya e quero ir pra lá ainda hoje; com esse dinheiro aqui vai dá pra fazer um investimento e ainda sobrar.

– Não vai me dizer que é com seus contatos fortes no mercado negro? Você só me enrola, Sholan, e nem pra se casar você iria! Se eu não te perseguisse até aqui…

– Quer saber de uma coisa, Meiling? – Syaoran agarra Meiling pela cintura com força, na "pegada" e Meiling cora:

– Sim, Sholan, pode dizer…

– Se quiser se casar comigo mesmo sabendo quem eu realmente sou, a gente procura um templo por aqui e se casa amanhã mesmo! Só não vai engravidar!

Meiling, ouvindo as palavras do noivo, dá um salto sobe ele, derrubando-o.

– Sério mesmo?

– Sério. Preciso de uma cúmplice no fim das contas e alguém pra me satisfazer sem precisar pagar por isso…

– Você não presta, Sholan, por isso eu te amo!

– Eu sei disso… – Depois disso, a noite desses dois foi longa…

Dentro do escritório de Chiharu, o encontro dela com Terada se repetia. Uma coletânea de beijos, abraços, carícias e movimentos continuava. Era o de sempre, ele erguia o vestido da patroa, retirava a parte de cima das roupas e entrava por entre suas pernas. Ela desapertava o espartilho e o vestido para que ele melhor acariciasse seu peito. Nada era para o prazer dele, mas sim dela. Na primeira vez foi excitante, na segunda, preocupante e nas demais ocasiões, sentia que não fazia sentido ficar casada com Rika mais. Se sentia uma canalha e era aquela mulher que o fazia se sentir assim. Mas como era bom sentir que dominava aquela mulher, pois na verdade era ele o dominado:

– Mas já, Terada. Ainda eu não estou satisfeita…

– Pois deveria estar, eu estou suando…

– Suando? Mas mal começamos… você não é o mesmo dos outros dias, Terada, não sei o que deu em você…

– Eu sou um canalha, apenas isso, um canalha!

– Ora, ora. Complexo de culpa, Terada? Isso não combina com você, você bem sabia o que estava fazendo…

– Eu só sei que eu queria salvar a minha esposa, mas agora eu nem sei o que eu quero mais… nem coragem eu tenho de olhar pra ela… – Disse Terada, abotoando a calça.

– Não sabe mais o que quer? É porque você me quer, não? – Disse Chiharu, segurando o homem nos ombros, virando-o para si. – Não gosto de homens fracos, acho que o erro sou eu, mas vamos tentar de novo, temos muito tempo pela frente… – Chiharu voltou a beijar o amante. Terada, arrependido pensando na mulher, soltou-se do abraço de Chiharu e disse:

– A minha mulher nem melhora mais!

– E ela vai piorar a cada dia… você não vê, Terada, que é irreversível? Uma vez que ela ficou adoecida, ela até mesmo te levou à falência…

– Mas eu vou tratar de dar um jeito nisso agora mesmo! – Disse uma voz familiar para o casal de amantes, arrombando a porta em seguida e surpreendendo os amantes; era Yamasaki.

Para evitar que Yamasaki pegasse os dois no pulo, Chiharu criou uma rede de informantes que ia do porteiro até as suas empregadas fiéis, Sakura e Tomoyo. Quem soubesse que ele estava voltando, deveria avisar imediatamente ao próximo funcionário, ate chegar em uma das duas. De lá, a patroa era avisada e qualquer tentativa de ser pega em flagrante era frustrada. Mas hoje ela não funcionou.

Percebendo esse mecanismo depois de tanto ver Terada saindo de lá sempre que chegava, Yamasaki nocauteou o leiteiro que entregava o leite em sua casa e tomou suas roupas, cobrindo o rosto com um lenço que ele usava por conta das queimaduras horríveis que tinha na face. O pobre leiteiro trabalhava em um barco a vapor alimentando as caldeiras quando uma rocha de carvão enorme saltou em seu rosto, gerando a horrenda cicatriz. O resto foi fácil. Quando a esperta Tomoyo percebeu que algo errado havia com o leiteiro, ele imediatamente tapou a boca dela, amarrando-a em seguida. O mesmo foi feito com Sakura.

Yamasaki deu um pontapé na porta e jogou no chão do escritório os corpos amarrados das escudeiras da esposa. Mostrar aquelas duas ao chão diante do rosto em choque da mulher era um triunfo que tinha conquistado há muito custo e com muito esforço. Terada quis enfiar a cara em um buraco ao ver o patrão. Não tinha cara para olhar para ele. Chiharu tratou de se recompor e inventou uma desculpa para ele:

– Amor! Você apareceu na hora certa. Ele estava tentando me estuprar! – Disse uma desesperada Chiharu.

– Estuprar? Eu…? – Disse um impotente Terada.

– Acho que o único estupro que está havendo aqui é o da verdade bem diante dos meus olhos! Vocês tentaram violá-la, tentaram me fazer pensar que isso que estava acontecendo aqui era só mais uma impressão minha, um encontro de negócios…

– Mas, Amor, era justamente o que estava acontecendo aqui agora! A gente estava em mais uma reunião pra tratar de projetos do estaleiro quando ele me atacou e falou que…

– Cadê os projetos, Chiharu? Onde é que eles estão? Cadê! - Disse Yamasaki, num terrível acesso de fúria tendo certeza que a esposa mentia. – Não tem não é? Ou eles estão no meio dessa sua perna! – Yamasaki parecia que tinha perdido a razão completamente. Ele deu um murro na esposa com os punhos fechados, fazendo-a girar sobre a mesa. Chiharu ficou furiosa e não suportou mais mentir para o marido. Recompôs-se e continuou:

– Sim, Yamasaki, bem no meio das minhas pernas! Onde você nunca foi homem suficiente pra nada! – Nesse instante, Yamasaki desferiu um tapa contra o rosto da esposa. A fúria presente naquele local era assustadora que as empregadas faziam um esforço tremendo para se soltarem das amarras.

– Terada, vai! – Disse Chiharu para o amante, induzindo-o a conter Yamasaki. – Não vê que tanto eu como você estamos envolvidos nisso! Vamos sair desse poço juntos, caramba! Pega ele!

– Parado aí, meu amigo! – Yamasaki sacou um revólver do paletó antes que Terada se aproximasse e apontou para o casal. – Eu não quero saber mais nada disso, eu quero sair daqui agora mesmo, eu vou sair. Mais um passo e eu atiro nos dois e nessas vagabundas aqui do chão!

Ninguém teve vontade de reagir e Yamasaki se retirou da mansão. Chiharu ordenou a Terada pra desamarrar as empregadas e ele se perguntou:

– Para onde ele deve ter ido?

– Não muito longe, ele é um mentiroso, sempre mentiu e agora tem asco a mentir! Patético! Virou monge por acaso?

– Eu fico com medo do que ele pode fazer com a Rika… eu preciso sair daqui…

– Pra onde você vai?

– Vou voltar pra minha casa!

Yamasaki pegou o primeiro cavalo do estábulo e partiu em direção ao casebre de Rika. Precisava salvar a mulher da ameaça que era sua esposa e seu amante. Precisava tirá-la daquele inferno que os dois tinham-na mergulhado. Até mesmo os galhos do meio do caminho o engenheiro se desviava com maestria, com se eles não fosse nada. Quando menos esperava, já estava no casebre. Entrou e deparou-se com a mulher que aprendeu a amar fazendo um chá para ela, para tentar se recuperar e amenizar os sintomas daquele terrível veneno. Sem mesmo avisar ou retirar os sapatos, entrou Yamasaki:

– Senhor Yamasaki! O senhor por aqui! Que pressa é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa com meu marido pro senhor vir ate mim com essa pressa toda?

– Sim, aconteceu sim. Seu marido não a ama mais, eu vi com os meus olhos isso…

– Ah! – Rika deixou cair no chão o bule de água quente que retirou do fogo. O choque da afirmação da Yamasaki arruinou a pouca paz que tinha. Temia que o marido a deixasse por conta de sua doença e saber que esse "pior" agora era fato fez seu pequeno coração disparar a ponto de ter uma parada:

– Senhor Yamasaki… o meu marido… encontrou outra mulher, e isso?

– Sim. – Disse sério Yamasaki, sem mudar a expressão. Rika desabou no choro. Yamasaki a segurou contra si, apertando-a contra seu corpo, aquele pequeno saco de ossos que ele amava tanto. A aura quente que se formou entre eles ante retornou, mas foi quebrada quando o casal ouviu passos de um cavalo ao portão do casebre. Terada retornou e entrou com tudo naquela casa com uma pistola em mãos que Chiharu entregou ao amante:

– O que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo?

– Eu estou salvando essa mulher das suas garras e das garras daquela mulher que não passa de uma bruxa!

– Vocês não vão passar dessa porta!

– Você não vai me impedir! – Yamasaki saca sua pistola do paletó e afasta Rika de si. Rika fica assustada com a atitude de Yamasaki e se posiciona entre os dois homens:

– Terada, se você está com raiva de mim por eu me encontrar com ele, atira em mim, não nele! Nesse homem que eu aprendi a amar você só vai passar por ele por cima do meu cadáver! Se você arrumou outra, seja feliz com ela, caramba!

A atitude corajosa de Rika inspirou Yamasaki a tomar uma atitude. Ele sussurrou nos ouvidos da mulher amada:

– Não morra antes de eu morrer!

Terada, desesperado, tenta uma última cartada:

– Rika, se eu fiz isso foi por você! Eu fiquei falido por sua causa, por gratidão por você ter sido uma boa esposa e ter cuidado de tudo pra mim enquanto eu estava na América! Se eu te traí foi por você!

– Não precisava disso, Terada, não precisava… eu pensava que você me amava, mas só foi gratidão?

– Sim, gratidão. Isso não é o bastante?

– Você não sabe nada de amor! – Disse Yamasaki, dando três tiros no malfeitor. Terada caiu no chão. Só pra ter certeza mesmo, deu mais um tiro no peito dele. Estava morto. Yamasaki colocou Rika no ombro e partiu com ela para o seu cavalo estacionado no portão. Deu uma chicotada no cavalo de Terada, fazendo-o se perder na imensa estrada. A ação foi tão rápida que Rika nem teve tempo de pensar direito. Quando se deu por si, mal respirava, estava abraçada com Yamasaki enquanto ele conduzia o cavalo.

Como o corpo daquele homem era aconchegante. Sentiu uma imensa paz dentro de si só ao abraçá-lo. Era seu herói montado em um cavalo negro das histórias ocidentais dos irmãos Grimm que ouvira falar. Simplesmente, fechou os olhos e apertou o abraço. Deixou-se navegar mentalmente pelo cheiro do perfume dele, do calor de sua pele, pela textura de suas roupas, o som farfalhante das árvores pelo caminho e o som dos animais pelo campo.

O trotar do cavalo era ritmado e melodioso. Parecia uma canção doce e agradável que lembrava de seu momento de libertação. A libertação do seu marido, da sua decadência física e moral, da sua ruína. Se anjos existiam, um existia ali, naquele momento diante de si, na figura de Yamasaki Takashi:

– Você é um anjo?

– Por favor… sou budista, não use esses termos cristãos comigo…

– Então o senhor é um bodhisattva…

– Corrente Mahayana, hein? Hehe! Acho que ter a morte de alguém nos ombros é algo ruim, não? Tanta mentira que eu disse, tanta falsidade que eu estive mergulhado…

– Sempre há chance de recomeçar; não precisa ser um monge pra isso…

– Para de ser clichê, Rika!

– E o senhor para de se culpar…

O casal sorriu. Rika perguntou:

– Pra onde a gente está indo, Yamasaki?

Yamasaki adorou vê-la usando seu nome pessoal. Ele respondeu:

– Pra um lugar onde a gente pode ser felizes juntos, longe dessa gente falsa, desse mundo cruel, que só oprime a gente…

– E se eu só tiver pouco tempo de vida?

– Vão ser os melhores dias da minha vida nessa encarnação e eu vou querer viver tudo isso da melhor forma possível…

– Então, vamos viver juntos… até o fim dos nossos dias… Yamasaki. – Com toda a força que tinha nas mãos, Rika se agarrou àquele bodhisattva, aquele ser que portava sua luz, sua esperança em dias melhores. Ele percebeu e aquelas mãos foram o combustível para que ele continuasse a caminhar, a conduzir aquele cavalo para um futuro desconhecido cuja primeira peça ele tinha em suas mãos, em seus braços, longe desse mundo sujo que vivia. Nunca é tarde o bastante para deixar um mundo de luxo e se tornar um iluminado; reverberavam dentro de sua cabeça as palavras do velho monge que lhe ensinou a ler e escrever, naquele velho templo de Osaka.

Syaoran conduziu o carro da patroa até a portinhola do casebre. Acompanhada por Meiling, Sakura e Tomoyo, Chiharu entrou no casebre e encontrou-se com o amante sangrando, caído ao chão. Se aproximou do corpo, sentiu seu pulso e perguntou a ele:

– Terada… Terada… você consegue me ouvir?

– Eu… te… ou… ço… Chi…

– Por favor, não fale mais, vou te tirar daqui. Meninas, ponham-no no carro, agora! – Disse Chiharu para as empregadas, apontando para o carro. Enquanto era segurado pelas empregadas em uma maca, Terada desejou ardentemente ter morrido com os tiros que Yamasaki lhe deu.

Na beira daquela praia, um barco era linchado pelas mãos de um homem. Aquelas mãos que projetaram imensos barcos a vapor que cruzavam as águas do império do Japão agora se limitava a fazer pequenos barcos de canoagem para pesca. Em Okinawa, aquele homem redescobriu as razões para continuar a viver, a continuar acreditando na vida, mesmo que ela lhe tenha sido pesada o bastante, por mais que o carma que tenha a pagar fosse duro. Pagaria tudo com maior prazer, não havia prazo para se tornar um iluminado. A iluminação começava sempre que havia uma disposição de espírito combinada com uma prática diária para alcançá-la.

Acordava cedo de manhã e trabalhava até a tarde, até o pôr do sol. À Noite retornava para a pequena casinha que construiu com as próprias mãos, com o próprio suor. Todos os dias, quando o sol estava a pino, subia até as montanhas para meditar. Trabalhava como nunca tinha trabalhado, era braçal, mas, pelo menos, estava longe da rede de mentiras que o envolvia desde muito cedo. Ela também.

Quando chegaram, seu pequeno coração parecia que ia se fragmentar dentro de seu peito comprimido. A viagem foi cansativa, mas valeu a pena o esforço. Em poucas semanas, com o clima do arquipélago, ela começou a apresentar melhoras. Já caminhava por mais tempo, já conseguia se manter de pé sem ajuda, já respirava melhor. Começou a ter tanta energia dentro de si que aproveitou para usá-la na agricultura. Começou a plantar uma horta no quintal de casa, com toda a variedade de verduras e chás que a ilha tinha a disposição. E aproveitou também para dar ao novo marido a notícia feliz que tinha guardado dentro do peito. Em um dos momentos de meditação dele, aproximou-se de surpresa, colocando as mãos em seus olhos:

– Adivinha quem é?

– Hum… deixa eu ver… com essas mãos com cheiro de planta deve ser o mostro marinho do chá que veio me devorar…

– Deixa de ser besta! Vai!

– Acho que eu vou ter que dar cócegas nesse monstro pra ele parar de me assustar assim! – Yamasaki puxa Rika para seu colo, fazendo cócegas na mulher, animando-a. Ela gargalha:

– Para, para, Yamasaki! Vai acabar machucando ele…

– Ele quem?

– Adivinha…

A mulher de cabelos ruivos cor de vinho, agora vivíssimos, apenas sorria para o marido, olhando para seus diminutos olhos que questionava a sua cara sapeca. De repente, ele apareceu com a resposta:

– Não vai me dizer que…

Rika apenas fazia um sim com a cabeça. Yamasaki quis cair pra trás com o susto que teve. E ele caiu. Rika se sentou sobre seu peito e tocou no rosto dele:

– Já pensou no nome?

– Hoje não, hoje eu só quero aproveitar esse sol, essa brisa e essa "pessoinha" que está me dando motivo pra sorrir não só hoje, mas sempre…

Os dois deram um abraço e se beijaram demoradamente. Rika se desgrudou do beijo e disse:

– Tá vendo? Eu não esqueci da minha promessa…

Yamasaki entendeu o que ela quis dizer e respondeu:

– Então vamos fazer outra agora…

– Então qual vai ser?

– Vamos morrer juntos se tivermos que morrer…

– Só se for agora…

Naquele começo de tarde, o sol foi testemunha daquela felicidade toda. Não só daquele começo de tarde, mas dos demais dias da vida daqueles dois sobre a ilha de Okinawa. E ele continuou a brilhar sobre eles, justos ou injustos, até o último dia de vida deles.

FIM

COMEÇO DE UMA OUTRA HISTÓRIA

Notas finais: Meiling/Syaoran? Sempre! Hehehe! Syaoran vilão? Vocês não sabem nem da metade! hehehe!

Hot scene de Chiharu/Terada? Doses cavalares de Rammstein isso sim! Pensei naquela música "Feuer und wasser" (bem indecente ela por sinal, como uma "outra" desse mesmo álbum que ela figura...)

Esse one-shot tem uma violência contra a mulher que não consigo suportar. Violência contra a mulher é como se fosse tão grave quanto uma violação pra mim. Se foi horrível pra vocês ler essas páginas, imagina pra mim escrever! Mas, nesse contexto, foi inevitável (me desculpem, não quero fazer apologias a crime nenhum aqui!)

Essa briga do Yamasaki foi demais mesmo! Teve criffre, teve luta, teve tudo! Como pode dar três tiros e mais um e ainda não morrer? Isso eu explico no niver do Terada! heheh!

Amei mesmo ver esses dois fugindo a cavalo (infelizmente me inspirei em uma cena de Tsubasa pra fazer isso, no país de Jade, mas já tinha tudo em mente antes de ver o seriado!) Por fim, o final foi um desabafo pessoal contra esse mundo falso e opressor que vivemos; como pode o feijão custar 14 reais e um aluguel em Santana, 800? Basta de opressão! Revolução já (não pensem em uma revolução comunista ou socialista, quero uma nova revolução francesa no Brasil!). Até a próxima pessoal, no niver do Syao e obrigado desde já pela leitura…


End file.
